warriorsfandomcom-20200223-history
Lilyheart
|namest = Kit: Apprentice: Warrior: Queen: |mentor = Poppyfrost |namesl = Lilykit Lilypaw Lilyheart LilyheartKate's Blog |familyl =Brackenfur Sorreltail Molepaw Honeyfern, Cinderheart, Poppyfrost, Seedpaw Snowbush Honeykit, Leafkit Larkkit |familyt = Father: Mother: Brother: Sisters: Mate: Daughters: Son: |livebooks = ''The Forgotten Warrior, The Last Hope, Dovewing's Silence, Bramblestar's Storm }} Lilyheart is a small, dark tabby she-cat with white patches and blue eyes. History In the Super Edition Arc ''Bramblestar's Storm :Lilypaw, including Whitewing, her apprentice, Dewpaw, Seedpaw, Bumblestripe, and Poppyfrost are gathered at the Stick of Fallen Warriors for the cats who were lost in the Great Battle. Lilypaw and Seedpaw are shown as being disappointed, because they are not going battle training. Then Poppyfrost and Bumblestripe tell them that the two are actually going hunting instead. Lilypaw and Seedpaw are able to go to the Gathering and Amberpaw, Snowpaw, and Dewpaw run off toward the lake, excited for their first Gathering. Lilypaw and Seedpaw look at each other as if they were too mature for the behavior of the three younger apprentices, but then can't help themselves to join in, with this being their first Gathering as well. When all five apprentices' names are called out, Lilypaw sits upright with pride in her eyes. :Once the flood forces the Clan to move to the tunnels, Squirrelflight wants the apprentices to watch Purdy without him actually knowing what they are trying to do. Lilypaw gets the idea to ask him if he can walk with all of the apprentices because they are scared. :Lilypaw and Seedpaw are told to go on a patrol on the ShadowClan border with Bramblestar, Dovewing, Poppyfrost, and Bumblestripe. Lilypaw promises to not go dashing off for obvious reasons. Lilypaw comments that she and Seedpaw will feel like real warriors when they set the scent markers on the border. It is said that the apprentices that are walking ahead come to a stop. She is amazed at what the flood looks like. Seedpaw wants to know what is wrong, because Lilypaw is just staring out at the flood with a look of devastation. She says that she was just thinking of all the drowned prey when Seedpaw suggests to just hunt above the Clan's territory. Lilypaw exclaims about the Stick Of Fallen Warriors stuck in the water. Seedpaw wants to get it and so does Lilypaw, and they both attempt to jump in the water. Bramblestar reaches them before they actually do it. Seedpaw still refuses, but then gives in to her leader. Seedpaw's idea of hunting is going to be put into play, and Seedpaw wants to come and hunt with the warriors. She shows them that she is a great hunter, and her pounce is really good, and she attempts to leap on a piece of sodden moss, but it sticks all over her instead. She begins complaining. Lilypaw, who is now helping out her sister, growls for her to stay still, stating that Seedpaw is sometimes a stupid furball. :Bramblestar and Dustpelt are trying to make the fallen dirt pile useful when Lilypaw and Seedpaw bound up, looking for their mentors. Bramblestar tells them where their mentors are, and the two look disappointed for a moment. Seedpaw wonders if they can help them out, and the two squeeze in to sniff curiously at the stick that Dustpelt has. Lilypaw exclaims that they will get more, runs away, only to slip, and Seedpaw falls on top of her. Dustpelt yells at them for being nuisances. Bramblestar tells them to get a warrior to take them out hunting, but Lilypaw and Seedpaw are already off on their journey. Bramblestar goes to get them and find them to prevent anything bad happening, but he is too late. He hears Lilypaw yell for help and finds Lilypaw in the water trying to get Seedpaw out of the water. :Bramblestar gets Lilypaw on dry earth, but sadly, Seedpaw is dead. Lilypaw is devastated and traumatized from this. She thinks that it is her fault and she says that she was the one that wanted to get the stick, just to help. It is, however, not her fault. She is seen sitting vigil at her sister's ceremony. Lilypaw is shivering from the shock, and is obviously still processing that her sister is dead. It is said that Lilypaw, who is still not herself, steps up to volunteer to help fight off the kittypets, but Bramblestar shakes his head no to her mentor, Poppyfrost. Poppyfrost understands this decision. Lilypaw is on hunting patrol when Bramblestar tags along. Lilypaw catches a mouse, and Bramblestar is very pleased that her hunting skills are coming along so well. Lilypaw, who did not know that Bramblestar was there, looks happy and pleased that he commented on her skills. :Lilypaw, Snowpaw, Ivypool, Poppyfrost, Brackenfur, and Bramblestar show the two how to battle with badgers. At first, Lilypaw and Snowpaw cannot stay on Brackenfur's back, but with more advice and help, they both succeed with the move. :During the battle with the badgers, closer to the end of the battle, Lilypaw is observed by Bramblestar, out running some cats and hanging on the tail of a badger with all her fur bushed out wildly. She is complimented again by Bramblestar. :Lilypaw is called up to Bramblestar and wonders if she is in trouble. Bramblestar lets her know that it is the complete opposite, and she instead is being made a warrior. Bramblestar explains to Lilypaw that she will always have Sorreltail, her dead mother, and Seedpaw in her heart, so her warrior name will be Lilyheart. She is also pointed out for her bravery and dedication. Lilyheart thanks Bramblestar for the name her gave her, telling him that it's beautiful. :Lilyheart is shown encouraging Stormpaw, who used to be Frankie, a kittypet, that his patrol and herself will help him to set scent markers along the border. In the Omen of the Stars Arc The Forgotten Warrior :When her father Brackenfur announces that Sorreltail is expecting kits, everyone congratulates him and Sorreltail on the coming kits. :Lilykit is born to Sorreltail and Brackenfur, along with her sister, Seedkit. Sorreltail wasn't expecting the kits to come so early, resulting in her giving birth beside the lake rather than in the nursery. Once the kitting is over, they are taken back to camp to rest in their nest. Jayfeather is anxious that the kits will be too weak to survive, since Sorreltail doesn't have enough energy to lick them. However, the other queens, Daisy and Ferncloud, lick them enough to get their blood pumping and warm, allowing them to move on their own and get to their mother safely. :Dovewing has a horrible nightmare about Lilykit and her sister, Seedkit, being snatched by an eagle. :Half a moon later, she is given the name Lilykit, and her sister is named Seedkit. Jayfeather feels warmed by the thought of more kits in the Clan, because they mean hope and new life. Sorreltail tells her kits to have a good feed so that they can grow big and strong, and it is mentioned that she is recovering well and her kits are growing stronger. :When Sorreltail brings her and her sister out to their first Clan meeting, Hollyleaf reveals that she was responsible for Ashfur's death. Lilykit and Seedkit are swept closer to their mother, Sorreltail, with her tail. :Later, Lilykit gets a fever, and Jayfeather tells her older sister, Cinderheart to stay and watch over her. It is noted that Cinderheart looks briefly disappointed, but dips her head and pads off to the nursery. Lionblaze thinks that Lilykit would be fine without a medicine cat watching over her, but Jayfeather says that Cinderheart isn't the first cat to switch roles. The Last Hope :Lilykit and her sister Seedkit are seen stalking leaves while their mother is gossiping with Ferncloud. She is seen telling Graystripe that she would not be sent away, and Dovewing curls her tail over her and tells her that she won't be sent away. Lilykit tells Cloudtail that she and her littermate would make sure his and Brightheart's kits would stay in their nests. :Before the battle, Firestar promises Sorreltail that they will keep Lilykit and Seedkit safe. Lilykit is in the nursery during the battle against the Dark Forest. Brightheart wraps her tail around Lilykit and Seedkit tightly to keep them safe. She is protected by Ferncloud and other queens against the Dark Forest warriors. Lilykit also helps to keep Brightheart's newborn kits in the nursery during the course of the battle. She and her sister peer from their nest when Sorreltail calls them to her. : In the Novellas Dovewing's Silence :After the battle with the Dark Forest, Lilykit and Seedkit are with Sorreltail, their mother. The two kits try and wake their mother, but to no avail. Dovewing notices how Lilykit pops her head out and tells her father that she and Seedkit tried to wake up their mother, but they couldn't, no matter how hard they tried. Seedkit appears soon after her sister, and asks if Sorreltail is really that tired. Dovewing, her voice cracking, takes Lilykit and Seedkit away, and Brightheart appears soon after, wrapping her tail around the two siblings and cleaning their dirty pelts. Trivia *Lilyheart has WindClan blood because her great-great-grandfather, Windflight, is half WindClan. *Lilyheart also has SkyClan blood because her grandmother, Willowpelt, is Spottedleaf's sister. *She has been described as tortoiseshell-and-white.Revealed by Kate Cary on her blog *Although cats do not normally mentor their kin, Lilyheart's mentor was her older sister, Poppyfrost. *Although being older than Snowbush, Dewnose, and Ambermoon,Snowbush, Dewnose, and Ambermoon were born in ''The Last Hope, while Seedpaw and Lilyheart were born in The Forgotten Warrior Lilyheart and Seedpaw were apprenticed after the trio of siblings. Vicky has said the reason for this will be explained in Dovewing's Silence.Revealed on Vicky's Facebook This was never touched upon, however.The entirety of Dovewing's Silence does not bring up this topic at all, and no warrior or apprentice ceremonies take place in this book. Character Pixels Kin Members Father: :Brackenfur: Mother: :Sorreltail: Brother: :Molepaw: Sisters: :Poppyfrost: :Honeyfern: :Cinderheart: :Seedpaw: Mate: :Snowbush:Kate's Blog Daughters: :Leafkit:Kate's Blog :Honeykit:Kate's Blog Son: :Larkkit:Kate's Blog :Lionheart:Revealed on Vicky's Facebook Grandmothers: :Willowpelt: :Frostfur: Great-Grandfathers: :Thistleclaw: :Fuzzypelt: :Adderfang: Great-Grandmothers: :Snowfur: :Robinwing: :Swiftbreeze: Great-Great-Grandfathers: :Stormtail: :Windflight: Great-Great-Grandmothers: :Moonflower: :Poppydawn: :Harepounce: :Flashnose: Great-Great-Great-Grandfather: :Rooktail: Great-Great-Great-Grandmothers: :Fallowsong: :Daisytoe: Nephews: :Molewhisker: :Fernsong: Nieces: :Cherryfall: :Hollytuft: :Sorrelstripe: Uncles: :Thornclaw: :Rainwhisker: :Sootfur: Aunts: :Cinderpelt: :Brightheart: Great-Uncles: :Unidentified Kits: :Ravenpaw: :Dustpelt: Great Aunts: :Brindleface: :Goldenflower:Revealed on Vicky's Facebook Great-Great-Aunts: :Bluestar: :Rosetail: :Sweetpaw: :One-eye: Great-Great-Great-Aunt: :Daisytoe: Great-Great-Great-Uncles: :Rabbitleap: :Heronwing: Great-Great-Great-Great-Aunt: :Flashnose: Cousins: :Sandstorm:Revealed on Vicky's Facebook :Squirrelflight: :Leafpool: :Lionblaze: :Jayfeather: :Hollyleaf: :Graystripe:Revealed on Vicky's Facebook :Feathertail: :Stormfur: :Briarlight: :Blossomfall: :Bumblestripe: :Lark That Sings at Dawn: :Pine That Clings to Rock: :Darkstripe:Revealed on Vicky's Facebook :Longtail:Revealed on Vicky's Facebook :Tigerstar:Revealed on Vicky's Facebook :Mistkit:Revealed on Vicky's Facebook :Nightkit:Revealed on Vicky's Facebook :Bramblestar:Revealed on Vicky's Facebook :Tawnypelt:Revealed on Vicky's Facebook :Swiftpaw:Revealed on Vicky's Facebook :Unnamed Kit:Revealed on Vicky's Facebook :Hawkfrost:Revealed on Vicky's Facebook :Mothwing:Revealed on Vicky's Facebook :Tadpole:Revealed on Vicky's Facebook :Dawnpelt:Revealed on Vicky's Facebook :Tigerheart:Revealed on Vicky's Facebook :Flametail:Revealed on Vicky's Facebook :Alderpaw:Revealed on Vicky's Facebook :Sparkpaw:Revealed on Vicky's Facebook :Two Unnamed Kits:Revealed on Vicky's Facebook :Strikepaw:Revealed on Vicky's Facebook :Sleekpaw:Revealed on Vicky's Facebook :Juniperpaw:Revealed on Vicky's Facebook :Mistystar: :Stonefur: :Mosskit: :Reedwhisker: :Primrosepaw: :Pikepaw: :Perchkit: :Whitewing: :Ambermoon: :Dewnose: :Snowbush: :Dovewing: :Ivypool: :Ashfur: :Ferncloud: :Two Unnamed Kits: Deceased, Suspected StarClan members :Icecloud: :Foxleap: :Hollykit: :Larchkit: :Birchfall: :Spiderleg: :Shrewpaw: :Toadstep: :Rosepetal: :Leafkit:Revealed on Kate's blog :Honeykit:Revealed on Kate's blog :Larkkit:Revealed on Kate's blog :Runningwind: :Mousefur: :Goosefeather: :Moonflower: :Bluestar: :Snowfur: :Whitestorm: :Sootfur: :Rainwhisker: :Sorreltail: :Cinderheart: :Poppyfrost: :Seedpaw: :Molewhisker: :Fernsong: :Cherryfall: :Hollytuft: :Sorrelstripe: :Swiftbreeze: :Patchpelt: :Redtail: :Leopardfoot: :Spottedleaf: :Willowpelt: :Graystripe: :Darkstripe: |''See more''}} Tree Quotes Warrior Ceremony References and Citations Category:ThunderClan Cat Category:Minor Character Category:Females Category:Bramblestar's Storm characters Category:Warriors Category:Queen